


【侍赤】无言的黄昏

by maomao7180



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomao7180/pseuds/maomao7180
Summary: Tips：abo/A侍xO赤/赤→侍暗恋前提Warning：无种族指向/失明武士&切开黑的赤魔/赤魔信息素没有味道
Kudos: 2





	【侍赤】无言的黄昏

**Author's Note:**

> Tips：abo/A侍xO赤/赤→侍暗恋前提  
> Warning：无种族指向/失明武士&切开黑的赤魔/赤魔信息素没有味道

事情发生得很突然，将这支一共八人的满编小队打了个措手不及——侍看不见了。  
意外出现的地点并非是在近期热门的零式副本——他的队伍正攻略到第三层，侍的失明令他们不得不终止了这争分夺秒的讨伐——而仅仅是个用来积攒点数报酬的普通四人迷宫。  
这些六边形的小石块在冒险者之间的受欢迎程度不亚于零式奖励的宝箱，虽然有每周获取的上限、但它们的取得途径实在太过简单和轻松，以至于众人总是不会将它太过放在心上。可就是这样一个本该用半个星时不到就能快速解决的迷宫，却发生了谁都料不到的事故。  
攻略进度方才过半，眼看着跟前这酷似魔界花的怪物将要倒下，这支配置合理的轻锐小队不禁纷纷放松了警惕。骑士心不在焉地调整着面向等待队友给出致命一击、期间险些脚滑踩进被毒液腐蚀成紫色的地面，学者在修补团血和打能量吸收之间毫不犹豫地选择了后者，而侍正如他们所期望的那样摆出了施展居合术前的拔刀姿势，哪知濒临死亡的魔物却突然暴起，转身便向后喷吐出一大股散发着异味的墨汁，不偏不倚泼了侍满身。  
在这紧要关头，诗人一击辉煌箭令这身躯比一般魔界花还要庞大的怪物轰然倒地，弥漫在空气中的瘴气应声散去，面前最显眼的除了那具外貌有些恶心的尸体之外、便是捂着脸满地打滚的侍。  
这垂死挣扎的攻击来得太过迅猛和奇怪，理说骑士再怎么打本走神也不至于到乱了仇恨的地步，魔物的目标从头到尾都牢牢锁死在他身上，却不知为何忽然攻击了背后靠得最近的侍。骑士积攒的忠义值在方才战斗中用于了抵挡魔物攻击的盾阵上，没有足够的以太来抛出代表保护的绿色光束，而学者也来不及释放需要吟唱的护盾，侍更是刀还未拔出鞘就毫无防备地被泼了一身诡异的液体。  
若只是洒在了身上那倒还算好办，侍穿着一件又宽又长的羽织，从袖管中露出的双手也覆着手甲，弄脏的衣服回去换一件便是，可他今日正巧没带斗笠，那些瞧着便教人怀疑莫非有腐蚀性的液体直接泼得他满脸都是，溅到了眼睛里才会令他如此难受。  
随着魔物的死去，众人逐渐从易伤中毒等异常状态中恢复过来，可侍却没有半点好转的迹象，依旧疼得睁不开眼睛。骑士作为四人中力气最大的防护职业，主动将侍扶了起来，免得他到处乱滚磕到脑袋(队里已经有一个智力不太行的龙骑了，再傻一个可吃不消)，学者举着魔导典不断地释放康复魔法，但不知为何一直没有效果，最后只得做了一些止痛的应急处理。这位主力的输出职业眼下显然并非是适合继续战斗的状态，甚至因为目不能视的缘故走路都跌跌撞撞、需要骑士引导，他们不得不终止了迷宫讨伐的任务，返回部队房先暂作休整。

>>>  
侍从昏沉的睡眠中清醒过来，他想睁眼、却发觉眼窝的位置有被轻微压迫的感觉，抬手一摸才反应过来是上了药的绷带。  
“嗯？你醒了吗？几个星时前看你疼得厉害便让黑魔给了你一个沉睡魔法。”说话声离得很近，凭感觉像是坐在或站在床边，“学者说绷带还不能拆，他和白魔会努力找到治疗你眼睛的办法的。”  
侍大脑宕机了一下，兴许是黑魔的催眠后劲太强，令他感觉整个人都有些迷糊：不过是打了个再寻常不过的四人迷宫，自己怎么就突然看不见了呢。过了半晌他才通过声音判断出对方是同部队的赤魔法师，这人的存在感实在不强，前年基拉巴尼亚地区刚刚收复的时候还见着赤魔常在部队活动里出现，近来倒是越来越少见到了。  
这几天侍一头栽进与固定队攻略新零式副本的战斗中，更是连赤魔的同僚都没瞧见过，只能依稀想起来对方好像没有张扬的信息素，大抵是个普通低调又随处可见的beta。而房间里干净的空气似乎也在证实这一点，即便赤魔就在身边，侍依然没能用alpha敏锐的嗅觉捕捉到什么气味。  
虽说两位治疗师在止痛方面下了一番工夫，失去了视力的双眼仍是会传来阵阵刺痛，但与那些古怪的液体刚接触到眼睛的时候相比已经缓解了很多。侍一时半会儿还不太能接受这即使睁眼也只能看见一片漆黑的现状，坐起身以后沉默了片刻，才开口问道：“……现在是什么时间了。”  
他嗓音沙哑得厉害，甚至令自己都感到意外。  
“已经黄昏啦。我给你倒点水喝吧。”  
赤魔的语气听起来很轻快，像是有意为了让侍能够打起精神。夕阳的余晖穿过敞开的窗子铺入屋内，为这位法师身周都覆上了一层暖黄的轮廓，又在胡桃木地板上斜斜长长地拉出一道影子——但侍是看不见的，他只能听见赤魔的脚步声由近及远，并非是记忆中那双华丽的高筒靴鞋跟踏在地板上发出的声音，更像居家休息时趿着拖鞋走路，于是侍猜测自己应该是正置身于赤魔的部队房间里。  
对方回来得很快，端着一杯热度恰到好处的温水。他引导着侍接过杯子，用手指托着杯底的边沿、以免侍因为还不习惯失明而不小心将水洒出来，一边说道：“他们都去打零式了，说是……赶进度什么的，隔壁部队的武僧填补了你的空位。”  
侍呼吸一滞，险些被呛到，未来得及咽下的清水顺着嘴角淌下来，又被什么柔软的东西擦去了——赤魔的动作相当快，甚至没有让水滴到衣领上，鬼知道他怎么会在照顾别人方面如此熟练、甚至随身带着手帕——这感觉实在是糟糕透了，实话说，他们那支队伍的高难副本攻略进程相当顺利，预计今晚加班加点就可以开始四层的战斗规划了。谁不想在首周通关的英雄榜上留下自己的大名呢？分明是好不容易才争取来的队伍位置，也为这次的副本提前准备了料理和药品，却因为莫名其妙的意外而将通关后的名誉拱手相让，想必任何人都无法不为此感到难受。  
他不可控地有些嫉妒替补了自己位置的那个人，但更多的是感觉不甘。  
西沉的落日将房间里家具的影子拉得更长，墙壁上的挂钟一分一秒地见证着时间的流逝，侍叹了口气，想寻个平稳的桌台将手中的水杯放下。没了视力做什么便都变得不太方便，他并非魔法职业，一时半会儿也没办法快速学会用以太视物，伸手胡乱摸了一通，竟是没能在床边摸到床头柜、而赤魔也不知为何没有及时地接过杯子。  
人生的逆境莫过于此，堂堂alpha居然离不开别人照顾，侍无比沮丧地想到，简直是自他离开东方来到艾欧泽亚寻求历练后最失败的一天。他忽然感到有些头晕，愣了半晌才记起来应该是到易感期了，本来是打算上午从四人迷宫回来就吃点药应付一下的，结果被黑魔一个昏睡魔法给催眠得醒来时天都已经快黑了。  
Alpha的易感期不似omega发情那般难应付，顶多会变得难以收敛自己的信息素和容易冲动罢了，如果不怎么外出的话甚至不需要服用药剂来抑制。按照原计划侍这会儿本该正抄着刀在涅柔斯海渊和会喷水的双头泥鳅激情对决，为了不让信息素影响到队友才准备吃药，但如果是对异性气味没有性冲动的beta，就这么放着不管应该也没太大问题的吧。  
——侍突然意识到赤魔长久都没有出声。

>>>  
装有小半杯清水的杯子被碰翻，打湿了梳理整齐的羊毛地毯。  
柔软的触感扫过脸颊、伴随着温热的吐息，是赤魔凑过来在试探着亲他。  
侍脑子里乱成一团，反应不过来为什么会变成眼下这个场面，但他只是僵硬地坐在床上思维空转的时间里，赤魔的手就已经摸进他衣服里了——他平日里常穿的那件明珍羽织不知所踪，换成了宽松舒适的睡袍，本来是没多在意，可现在他合理怀疑是赤魔给他换的——整个房间都充斥着他的alpha信息素，如同一坛上好的清酒打翻在地，渗透进了被褥里地毯里，即便是敞开着窗户也散之不去。  
除此之外便没有任何其他的气味，这闻起来倒像是侍在发情，然而寻常alpha在易感期里若是没有其他因素影响不太可能理智如此混乱，他的直觉告诉他跟前这个方才还在照顾自己的家伙是个omega——信息素平淡如空气一般、无法被嗅觉捕捉到的omega。  
赤魔没有说话，他半个人都靠在了侍身上，从侍的眼角吻到耳根、又一路向下舔着脆弱的喉结，在颈侧吮咬出一连串深色的印记。保养良好而并不粗糙的手从衣领里探进了侍的睡衣，一边向外侧扯开、一边抚摸着对方饱满结实的胸肌。  
侍的身材颇好，这一点在赤魔给他换衣服的时候便发现了，虽然平时都遮在宽大的羽织外衣下看不出来，但毕竟是物理系的近战职业，腹肌一点不比隔壁穿短坎肩的武僧少，一身紧实的肌肉瞧着便觉得有力，只可惜整个人都僵住了的缘故摸上去有些硬。  
若此时侍铁定了心思要将赤魔推开，力量方面有所欠缺的法师想必是拗不过他。  
可侍什么举动也做不出来，他的思维像是临时停止了、如同一台胶卷卡壳的放映机，当赤魔的手摸进他裤裆里揉着他早已勃起的老二时，又突然炸得像红莲节里太阳海岸上空的烟花——再这样下去他会犯法，他很确定赤魔受到自己的信息素影响而被动发情了，易感期的alpha向来如此，不仅信息素极易干扰到未被标记的omega、自身也同样容易受异性的影响，但他从没听说过有人能理智消失得如此之快。  
无味又无法察觉到的omega信息素像是坎特雷拉，毒药般在不经意间就已将人侵蚀，折磨着易感期本就容易本能行事的alpha。他喊了赤魔的名字，意料之中地没有得到回应；他听见布料摩擦发出的声响，是赤魔在脱自己的衣服；他什么也看不见，只有柔软的吻落在眼角眉梢，随后一具温热的躯体便贴了上来。  
失去视力后其他感觉都变得分外鲜明了起来，赤魔在他身上的一举一动尽数清晰地传到了脑海里。侍感觉自己快要疯了，偏偏赤魔还在不着要领地给他撸着硬得发疼的性器，他想将老二塞进赤魔的屁股里操到这张一声不吭的嘴求饶为止，但这是犯法——可谁忍得住啊。

>>>  
侍并非没有和omega做过，还在远东的时候和几个狐朋狗友结伴上花街喝酒，喝完搂个漂亮的艺伎开房睡了也是常有的事。但要说操发情的omega还是头一次，毕竟正常单身的omega都会定期服用抑制剂，而把没发情的搞发情了再操、这种事情听上去还挺畜生的。  
现在他正在进行这种畜生行为了。  
赤魔实在太主动了，令他完全无法判断这到底是强奸还是合奸。发情的omega像是用水做的身子，随便摸两下就往外淌水，屁股里湿得根本不需要润滑剂，侍用手指捅了几下算作扩张、就轻而易举地一插到底，饥渴的甬道紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，湿软得不成样子。  
他看不见赤魔的表情，但想必是相当淫乱的。这双平日里总被鲜红礼服包裹的手臂正环在他颈边，连腿也盘在他腰上，舌尖一下下舔着他的耳垂、搅出色情的水声，贪婪地吮吸着弥漫在空气中的醉人酒香。清酒不烈，甚至还有几分甜味，可赤魔大抵是不擅长这个，在alpha的信息素里醉得一塌糊涂，紧绷的腰线弓出一道向上的弧度，没被操几下就浑身颤抖着射了精，腿软得几乎要没办法勾在对方身上。  
侍一手撑在床上，另一手摸索着抚过赤魔的头发、捏了捏他的脸，听他发出一些意味不明但淫糜极了的喘息和呻吟，又抓着人高潮的档儿狠狠操了他数下，硬是将这份过量的快感无限延长。那软糯的穴里一波波往外头冒水，被alpha粗大的鸡巴一插便都挤了出来，透明的水液顺着股沟往下淌、将床单弄得湿粘一片。  
Omega向来是干性高潮才能满足的性别，湿软的身体里如同全是敏感点一般禁不住猛烈的操干，酸胀的快感触电似的沿着四肢传递，勾着alpha后背的双手无意识地抓出一道道红痕。赤魔在这之前没被别人操过，他的信息素太过特殊，以至于几乎没人会将他当做omega，就算是去酒吧里泡着，平淡无奇的beta也极少能够引起别人兴趣。侍的阴茎尺寸和技术对他而言都太过了，偏生omega的身体又如此适合性交，微不足道的疼痛极快地被掩盖了过去，只余下爽到脚趾发麻大脑一片空白的性快感。  
彼此粗沉的喘息交织着水声、混杂了清酒的香甜填满了整个房间，赤魔不太会叫床，身体相当热情但口头上什么好听的话都说不出来，侍本能地感觉有些怪异，但他的理智一直处于岌岌可危的断线边缘，借着发情热抬腰一顶、直接操进了赤魔的生殖腔里。  
那处用于标记和生育的地方更加软嫩窄小，被初次侵犯时与快感齐平的痛觉往往能够唤回些许omega的警觉，但对于alpha来说则是难以自持的引诱。侍听见赤魔发出一声带着哭腔的呜咽，在自己肩膀上留下了一圈不轻不重的牙印，终于说了几个能够听清的单词——他说，疼、轻点。  
受不了，犯法就犯吧。  
侍将老二抽出来，让赤魔翻了个身趴在床上，掰开人的屁股又插进去，这一下便专门抵着生殖腔往里操。柔软脆弱的内里哪受得了这样蛮横的顶撞，赤魔被干得跪不住，把脸埋在枕头里呜呜啊啊哭得不成声，他腰被侍掐着、每次被顶得向前又给拖回来，浑圆的屁股撞在侍的胯上，结结实实地被操到了身体最里面。  
Omega的本能令他感到恐惧，赤魔心里清楚接下来会发生什么，只要侍卡在他生殖腔里成结他就会被标记，假如他挣扎或抗拒兴许还能有回转的余地，但为了某些私心他不可能这么做。  
侍伸手去拨赤魔颈后的头发，他看不见、只能估计一个大概的位置，便用手沿着赤魔腰脊的凹陷向上摸，指尖下的躯体随着动作而颤抖着，直到遮掩着腺体的碎发被拨弄到两侧。分明没有散发着属于omega的甜腻气味，但那处地方依旧对alpha有着致命的吸引力，侍低头在那块皮肤上舔了两下，又掰过赤魔的脑袋接吻，意外地尝到了血液腥舔的味道，是赤魔在过度紧张中不小心咬破了下唇。  
但没有人开口说些什么，侍的思维再度停止了工作，如同受到蛊惑一般满脑子只剩下想要标记对方的念头，在赤魔最大限度的默许之中狠狠操了数下生殖腔内的软肉，抵着最深处的子宫口成结的同时用犬齿刺进了omega颈后。  
他听见赤魔的手攥紧了被褥时指甲使劲划过布料的声音，法师紧贴着自己胸膛的脊背在结膨大的瞬间变得僵硬，隐忍的呜咽被枕头遮去了大半，而侍直到用精液灌了人一肚子才反应过来意味着什么。  
标记以后再做就不会那么疼了，他没头没尾地想到了这句话，但情欲平复后理智恢复地很快，他马上意识到自己就是个混账东西，手忙脚乱地从赤魔身上起来，再摸身边湿漉漉的床单时却没摸到本该趴在那里的人。侍有些慌神，耳边窸窸窣窣的声音听上去像是赤魔试图从床上起来但没成功，他伸手捞了一把、抓住了赤魔的胳膊，便就势将人扯进了怀里。  
“我、我会负责的，相信我。”侍结结巴巴地解释道。  
赤魔没有回应，两人尴尬地沉默了半晌，才听他叹了口气，说道：“放开我吧，我得去吃避孕药。”

>>>  
一个月后。  
“呃，我是说，这会不会太快了……”  
侍有些不自在地扯了扯燕尾服的衣袖，他是头一次穿这种西方的正式服装，衬衫外边的马甲束得他浑身难受，“负责也不是非得这种方式，你看、我还是看不见，今后只会给你添麻烦……”  
“怎么了，你不愿意和我烙印吗？”赤魔打断了他的话，问道。  
“没没没，我不是这个意思——”  
“那别多想了。”  
赤魔扯着侍的领巾凑过去亲了对方一下，他看上去心情颇好的样子，无名指上的钻戒在十二神教堂的灯光下闪烁，哼着不知名的调子将手中倒空了的失明毒药瓶子丢进了废纸篓里。

End.


End file.
